Did I Deserve Her?
by IrishCoven96
Summary: Carlisle is a human and bumps into Esme in the street. Esme is a vampire with a long story behind her, but could they become lovers? Yes. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters. Have fun reading! Better summary inside for readers! Please read.
1. Better Summary

**Hey! Going to start a new story of Carlisle and Esme for when they just meet. Carlisle is human, but Esme isn't. She's a vampire, with none of the Cullen kids. They don't exsist in this story. So for this one, Carlisle is a doctor, but has just gotten his job, and is living on the streets, so he isn't going to have his own place yet. Esme lives in the same Cullen house. Carlisle has just been forced out of his apartment unfortunately, so he has been living at the hospital in his office. One week into the job. Does fate take control on their lives and bring them together? Or do they end up in an awkward situation? You read to find out. :) Have fun reading y'all!**

**~~Beth~~**


	2. Run into each other

**First Chapter. **

**Disclaimer: **_**I own nothing from Twilight. It's a shame... Thanks Stephanie Meyer :)**_

**Prologue: **

I hadn't known that my life would change the day we met. We ran into each other, and my whole life was turned around. I knew something was different, but I now know what, and I am happy that I met my love.

Carlisle POV

I hated my father. I still hate him. I was forced out of my apartment because of my dog, who died because the Apartment Manager hit him with his car. My father wouldn't let me move in with him until I could find a place. This completely sucked.

I'm Carlisle Cullen, and I am a doctor at Forks Hospital in Washington State. I had just recieved this job after my few years of college. I had to _live_ at the hospital because I had nowhere to go. I hated my life at the moment. My boss just paid me with $500 for now for the start because he knew of my problem. No one has come to my rescue. But enough about that. More details on me?

I'm 6 foot 2 inches, and I have blonde hair with blue eyes, or 'piercing blue eyes' as my ex girlfriend called them. She cheated on me, so I am single and 23 years old. I am not very lean, but not very muscled like a wrestler. I am inbetween if I must say. I come mainly from England, which means I am saying I have a British type accent. All the ladies swoon over me, and it's quite annoying. **(but hey, he's hot! :D !) **

Right now I am heading to a coffee shop to get some coffee, and then head back to my office at the hospital to sleep. It is about 9 o'clock at night, and there is no one walking on the streets. As I am walking, I hear a rough voice behind me. I turned around to see a punk.

"Give me your money bitch!" He screamed and he started to run towards me. I start running as fast as I can trying to get away from the man screaming. "Stop before I shoot!" I kept running as fast as I could, looking back to make sure he didn't shoot. As I start to turn around I run into something and fall down.

"What in the world?..." I rubbed my head and looked up. There was no one there, and the punk was gone. I looked around and was startled when something touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw a short woman, about 5 foot and a half, maybe shorter looking to me. She had beautiful legs and was slim. She had caramel colored hair, and was wearing a black skirt with a white blouse.

"Sir are you alright? Oh look at you... You're bleeding... Come come, you're coming home with me so I can fix you hand. Looks like you cut it when you fell." She said, immediately helping me up. I looked down at my hand, and saw a large scrape and it was bleeding.

"Oh. Um thank you Miss, but I can fix it... I'm the new doctor at the hospital. I'm Carlisle Cullen." I said and she shook her head and 'tsked' at me.

"No no, Carlisle. You're coming home with me. I'm Esme Platt, and I have a perfect herbal remedy at home for this. Come along now." She said and she pulled me to a car that was a black mercedes. I sighed and she took me to her house. "So Carlisle are you alright? I'm terribly sorry that man was chasing you." She said on our way to her house.

"I'm fine." I said hastily. She was a beautiful woman, and I mean drop dead gorgeous, but I didn't know her. It was sort of awkward that I was letting her take me home with her.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, maybe I shouldn't have bothered. I'm so sorry..." She sounded like she was going to cry, and surely enough, she was. **(in this story, vampires cry venom tears)**

"No. Esme please don't cry... Please? I'm sorry Esme please don't cry..." She stopped crying.

"Well then I am taking you home!" She said, and she sped to 75 miles an hour!

~~At Esme's House~~

We pulled into the driveway, and I stared. Her house was amazing. It was white, and almost like a mansion.

"Wow..." Was all I could say.

"This is my place... Pretty amazing huh?" She said and I nodded without a word. "Come, in we go. I'll fix that hand up of yours." She said and she and I walked into her house, without a word. I followed her into a huge bathroom that was upstairs in the house, which was huge. She had an amazing place.

"How can you afford this place? This place is huge!" I said and I heard her giggle. I blushed slightly and she smiled at me, pulling stuff out of her cabinets.

"It's been in my family, and my father pays for it." She said and I sighed.

"Wow..."

"Would you like a tour of the place after? I insist please." She said and I thought about it.

"I don't know. I mean I need to get back to my office to go to bed, and-" I covered my mouth. Now she knows I'm homeless. Great.

"You don't have a home? Oh Carlisle you poor dear! Come here let me give you a hug. You should come live here. I have plenty of space!" She exclaimed and I blushed.

"Esme I- I don't even know you that well for me to live here. Esme that's very generous of you, but I really shouldn't." I said and she shook her head.

"Nonsense! I will let you live here." She said and hugged me with my arms tucked in. I hissed slightly because of the pain in my hand and she let go. "Let's get you fixed up shall we?" She said and she took my hand gently, and examined it.

"Esme are you sure about this?" I asked and she nodded. She started to rub some sort of jelly green stuff on my hand, and it started to burn. "It's starting to burn..." I said impatiently and she smiled at me. She gave a white cream with green speckles in it, and it immediately relieved it. I sighed and she started to wrap my hand in some bandages.

"Now, just keep it on there, and stay right in this house. I need to leave for a few moments with a truck, and I'll be back alright?" She said and I nodded. How did I completely trust a woman I didn't know? She ran out and I sat down.

"How is this possible that I can trust her?"


	3. New home

Esme POV

Wow. I ran out to my garage, and sped to the hospital to grab Carlisle's things. He's a very nice man I must say. Handsome too. As soon as I got to the hospital, I went to his office, and grabbed his things one by one, and packing them in my truck. I stopped by a few clothing stores to buy him some clothes as well, considering I have enough money. I am a vampire, therefore it is not needed of me to eat, drink, or sleep. I only use it buy clothes and pay a few bills. As soon as I drove back to the house, I noticed Carlisle's scent was still in the bathroom, and so was he. He hadn't left that spot. I got out of my truck, and smiled, walking into the house and running to Carlisle upstairs.

"Carlisle I'm back from the hospital. I grabbed all your stuff and put it in my truck, so now you can stay here." I said, walking into the bathroom, to find Carlisle sleeping on the rug. I giggled, picking him up and bringing him into the bedroom next to mine. I laid him in the bed, rubbed his back and stomach, and covered him up. I brought all his things in and set it up in the room, putting her clothes in the dresser, and books in the bookshelf. He had many ties and a few pairs of shoes. I bought him many more clothes, so he'll be happy. I smiled to myself, and waited until the next morning.

~~Next Morning~~

"Hello... Good morning sleepy head... I made you some breakfast." I said and smiled. I'm glad I took Carlisle's schedule. Today was Saturday, and he was not in need to work today. It was about 9:30. He groaned at me.

"No mommy I wanna sleep... I don't wanna go to school..." He mumbled and I giggled, shaking him slightly. He kicked his feet and groaned again. "Mommy go... My feet are ticklish..." He said and he started to laugh. I giggled softly, and tickled his feet. He kept kicking them and I kept tickling. He smiled and woke up. He saw me and screamed.

"Gah! Esme what are you doing in my office! AAHHH! Where's my office!" I put a finger over his lips and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's alright. You're in the room next to mine at my house. Remember? Calm down Carlisle it's alright. I bought you some more clothes too. I bought you some house clothes, and pajamas, boxers, dress shirts and pants, and many things. I hope you don't mind. Oh! I made you some breakfast, and your hand should be cleaned and healed." I said and he looked down at his hand. I gently took his hand, unbandaging it gently too. Sure enough, most of it was healed.

"Wow..." He said, moving his hand and bending his fingers. I smiled and pushed him lightly.

"Come on, breakfast sleepy head. I made blue berry pancakes, with french toast, and coffee and milk. I couldn't decide so I just made you both drinks." I said and he nodded.

"Um wow. Thanks. Thank you so much Esme." He said and I smiled, pulling his arm, and we went downstairs. I heard him sniff and give a small laugh. "It smells amazing Esme." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks Carlisle, but eat first and tell me." I said and he sat down and started to eat.

"Mmmm..." He swallowed and smiled. "That is the best french toast I have ever eaten Esme. You need to tell me how you make these so good." He said and I giggled, slightly embarassed.

"Just the normal recipe, with a special ingredient of my own."

"What is it?" He continued to eat his meal and smiled, with full cheeks. I giggled.

"Eat first and I will alright? I don't want you choking while I tell you." I said and and he smiled, laughed slightly, and then finished up his meal. He definately liked my food. I smiled at the thought and I noticed his coffee was gone. I picked up his mug and went to re-fill it for him.

"I'm not lazy you know. I can re-fill my coffee..." He said and I giggled, lightly punching his arm. "So tell me your secret ingredient Esme!" I smiled.

"I home make everything. Everything here was made from scratch. My secret ingredient is love." I said and looked down, slightly embarassed with my hair shielding my face from his. I heard him chuckle.

"Really Esme? Wow... You're a great cook." He said, and I noticed him blush. He had a handsome blush.

"Carlisle you're blushing." I said and he blushed deeper, which caused me to giggle. I looked up more towards him and he looked rubicund. It was cute.

"Esme your eyes. Last night they were a golden brown color. They're black, are you alright?" He asked and I nodded. I needed to hunt, and fast before my body takes over and kills Carlisle...

"I'm fine. Um, I need to head out. Why don't you go ahead and look around the house, shower, do whatever you like. I'll be gone for a few hours." I said and I started to walk out but something held my waist. I looked down to see Carlisle's hand. I turned around, and sure enough he was blushing, which made my throat burn from the blood.

"Esme are you sure you're alright?" I nodded and he gave me one last hug before I left for hunting, and I was off.

Carlisle POV

That was wierd. Esme was leaving the house for a few hours, but for what? I sighed, and went upstairs to shower myself off. I definately needed one considering I smelt like B.O. I stripped naked, and got into the shower to find it nice and warm, the perfect temperature. I thought of Esme. I felt bad that I moved into her house and she doesn't even care. I know nothing about this lady... She was beautiful. I looked down to see myself have a semi-erection.

"Great... Just what I needed." I said and sighed. I left it for then and I thought of Esme again. She was very nice, and definately drop dead gorgeous. I'm surprised that I haven't seen another man here. I wonder if she's ever had sex... I wonder if she'd ever gave a hand job... "Oh God what is wrong with me." I said and sighed. I had a full-on erection now. _Great..._

I started to pump myself slowly at first, and then started to palm myself. My sac was tight and I squeezed lightly. I groaned. I decided to have a bath instead, so I stopped the shower and started to fill the tub which filled quickly. I palmed myself and groaned. "Ohhh..." I groaned out. I started to play with the tip, gently rubbing circles and putting more pressure. I moved to the right and left.

"Yes... Ohhh man..." I said. I imagined Esme giving me a blowjob. I groaned the loudest I ever heard myself groan. "Esme..." I whispered and then I heard a giggling, and then a gasp after I groaned her name. _SHIT! SHE WAS STANDING RIGHT THERE! _I thought. I quickly finished getting clean within 5 minutes. I quickly ran back into my room and dressed.

"Oh man why did I have to say that... Why on Earth did I say that?" I asked myself, and realized.

I'm falling in love with a woman I don't even know...


	4. Falling in love fast

**~~Few days after the stay~~**

Esme POV

I was falling love with Carlisle. We told each other everything about our families, but I didn't tell him about my vampire secret. He would run away. I was humming along to the music that I was listening to on my iPod. Right now, I was listening to _Living la Vida Loca_ by Ricky Martin. It was definately one of my favorites. I had my music turned up pretty loud, but not that I couldn't hear Carlisle come in. I just ignored him for the moment. I washed the dishes in the sink from Carlisle and swayed my hips to the music. I swore I felt Carlisle staring at me. I just listened and swayed gently to the music, and then I started to sing.

"Upside inside out. Living la Vida Loca. She will turn you out. Living la Vida Loca!" I sang it to myself, and then I felt arms around my stomach. I stopped washing dishes and turned slightly. It was Carlisle. He unwrapped his arms from me and blushed bright red.

"You're a great singer Esme... Sorry I snuck up on you. You're wonderful." He said, then looking down at his feet, tapping them and shuffling slightly.

"Thank you Carlisle. Is there something wrong?" I asked, and he only shrugged.

"Well... I wanted to ask you a couple of things..." He said quietly and then looked up.

"Well then ask away." I said, gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked and he immediately blushed. I giggled slightly and looked down.

"Um... Wow Carlisle." I said, wanting to blush deeply as well... "Sure." I said and he looked up, with a smile on his face, like a 4 year old at Christmas time. He hugged me tightly, and then I hugged him back, then sniffing. "Carlisle you smell like sweat. What'd you go to the gym or something?" I asked him and I saw his eyes widen.

"How did you know?" he asked and I giggled.

"Well, because you smell like sweat and you have sweat on your forehead, but just a little. Why did you change back into your doctor clothes?" I asked, curious as to why he would.

"Well... I didn't think you would approve of me doing the gym after work..." He said quietly, but my expert hearing still picked it up.

"Oh Carlisle it's alright. I don't mind if you go. Just call me when you leave work, and then when you leave the gym so I know when to start your dinner alright?" I told him and he nodded. I gave him my number yesterday, along with a phone from my plan that way he had one.

"I'm going to go shower OK?" He said and I nodded. He ran up the stairs and I watched his back.

"Hmmm... What am I going to make him for dinner?" I asked myself, thinking of what I had. I took my blood bottle out and started to drink it. I decided I would make him spaghetti. I got the spaghetti noodles, sauce, strainer, and pot of water out. I filled the pot with water and waited for it to heat up. I know Carlisle loved my spaghetti. He would always ask for more.I smiled.

"He is definately going to be a good feeder when I have to change him... I can't leave him like this for too long... I'm telling him tonight." I heard a gasp behind me, and turned around. Carlisle ran up the stairs fast and I frowned. "Why didn't I just think to myself..." I said. Now I knew he would be afraid of me...

Carlisle POV

I gasped. I ran up the stairs as soon as I could without tripping. Esme was a vampire? I knew she was different. I quickly took my shower and dressed into pajama pants and no boxers. I went commando this time. I felt warm so I wore a thin pair of pajama pants. I went downstairs and looked around for Esme.

"Esme? Esme where'd you go? I need to talk to you." I said and I still didn't get a response. I went into the kitchen to hear someone crying. My spaghetti dinner was on the table. I walked over to Esme, crying on the kitchen floor, with her hands over her eyes.

"Carlisle I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." She said through her tears. I hugged her gently, rubbing her back and holding her hand. Her hand was ice cold.

"Esme don't cry..." I said gently rubbing circles on her stomach. I felt her lean into my touch and cuddle.

"I love you Carlisle." She said over and over again. I blushed.

"You love me Esme?" she nodded. I hugged her as tight as I could.

"Do you love me?" She asked and I smiled, nodding.

"How did we fall in love so fast Esme?" I asked and she shrugged. I chuckled lightly, then kissed her cheek. She smiled, looking down and I brought her chin up. "Esme?"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Yesterday... When you said you were engaged to a man, what was his name? Why didn't you marry him?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't mind telling me. She shifted slightly uncomfortably and stood. She finished up spaghetti it looked like, and patted the island. "Esme do you not want to tell me? I'm sorry..." I said and she passed me a glass of Pepsi. I gently took it and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle... I'm just got over the engagement a few years ago... I don'tlike talking about it..." She said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry for asking." I said and she gently kissed my hair, twirling it in her finers and tugging lightly. I ate my spaghetti while she toyed with my hair and played with my shirt. I felt her hands go up my back and I squirmed.

"Shh. Calm down. Just relax..." She whispered in my ear, and I relaxed. She started to rub my back with a sweet smelling lotion, almost like purple lilacs.

"Mmm... The lotion smells good..." I said and she smiled, kissing the back of my neck. She massaged my back and shoulders, while I ate my dinner.

"I'm glad you like it." She said and smiled.

Lilac, is my new favorite scent.

**Read and Review everyone!**


	5. Talking to Each other

Esme POV

I was massaging Carlisle's back while he ate. Charles made me do this to him. He is my ex husband, but I didn't say we were married...

"Esme?" Carlisle gently turned to me, and half smiled, holding my hand.

"Yes?" I asked and he played with my fingers.

"Why are you massaging my back?" I frowned.

"Sorry Carlisle... Feet then?" I asked, and then he frowned.

"No, I mean why are you massaging my back. You're not my maid or anything. It's no big deal." He said and I bit my lip.

"Let me tell you later..." I said and he nodded, playing with my fingers still, and gently tugging my hand towards the stairs.

"How about upstairs we talk?" He asked and I thought about it.

If I was going to love this man, he deserved to know every detail about me...

I nodded, and I ran upstairs vampire speed, hearing Carlisle downstairs. His breath and heart rate quickened. I heard him come upstairs.

"Esme you in your room?" He asked and I hesitated.

"Yes." I said and he walked in my room. He walked over slowly, sitting on my bed. He sat with his lap open, and he pat the bed beside him. I crawled over and then squealed! He picked me up and sat me in his lap. "Carlisle!"

"Yes Esme?" He said, with a lightly painted blush on his cheeks. I felt safe all of a sudden, and I curled into his lap. I felt his arms wrap around my stomach and gently toy with my shirt. I cuddled into his arms, my safest embrace right now. "Tell me Esme." and then I started my story...

"When I met the man, I was 18, back in the late 1800's. My mother and father and his mother and father were having us have an arranged marriage. It wasn't too bad because I had loved him. He was so handsome. His name was Charles Evenson. We married quickly. About 2 days after we were arranged to marry, and we went nowhere for a honeymoon because he was too cheap. I forgave him though, because I had loved him."

"Now I thought you said you weren't married?" Carlisle said before I finished.

"I didn't want to tell you that I was..." I said quietly.

"Go on with your story Esme." He said, gently rubbing my back.

"When we married, we bought a house. Well, more like inherited it. Our families were rich. About 4 months later after our marriage, Charles would come home drunk, and he'd be mean to me. He'd hit me, beat me with pots and almost kill me. About 6 months in, he'd rape me. He would come home drunk, rape me, and almost kill me... He would do it until I became unconsious. It was terrible... I would wake up naked, and he'd make me make his breakfast, lunch and dinner. He would make me serve him. I had to massage his back everyday and feet right before he went out for drinking. I was so scared of him Carlisle... I couldn't do it. I finally ran away after a year and a half. He was out the entire day drinking, and he wouldn't be home til 10. I packed my stuff and all the money I could find, and ran out of the house. He never came looking for me, but to this day, I'm always afraid of him being a vampire and showing up at my house... I need protection, so I bought this out in the woods, rebuilt it, and live in it, in case I ever find someone in need, or if I have company. I always make sure and check their driver's license if they're male with black hair, to be sure it wasn't him..." I finally finished my story, and curled into Carlisle. He kissed my hair at the top of my head.

"Esme, I will always be here for you. I won't let you out of my sight, and I will never hurt you. I love you, and I will never hit you, or make you do anything you don't want to do. I love you too much to hurt you... I know it seems wierd, but ever since I met you, I've loved you. You beautiful, and gorgeous, and the most beautiful singer, I have ever heard..." He said, and I felt venom run down my cheeks, meaning I was crying again.

"Carlisle, do you want to know more about the vampire life?" I asked and he nodded, gently taking a tissue and rubbing my tears away. I smiled a little, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Go ahead my Esme..." he said, I started my next story.

"Vampires.. Well, when a person is changed to a vampire, it's hard. The change itself, is about three days. When I was changed, I was changed by the Volturi, who are the Vampire rulers of my world. They saw I had purpose, and they changed me. I hid in Volterra, where they live. When a person is changed, it's like a fire burning through your body. It always goes slowly to be sure one is properly changed... When you come from that state of burning, you wake. The most clear vision, strength, agility, balance, speed, everything is hightened to levels no one can take. All five senses change and highten."

"So you're telling me, I could tickle you and it'd be slow, but in vampire speed, you wouldn't be able to stop me?" he asked and I giggled slightly, nodding. "Cool." he chuckled.

"When you are first out of your awakened coma, you'll have red eyes, ice cold and rock hard skin. You'll have a burn in your throat for blood. Now, since I had no need to eat humans, I drink animal blood, which is why my eyes are golden."

"So when I am changed, I will live off your diet?" he asked and I nodded.

"I don't want people to know my secret..."

"Wow... Esme that's amazing..." he sniffed my hair, running his nose through it. I smiled, then I remembered a very important thing about vampires.

"One last thing. Carlisle, when vampires have... Sex, they can have it all they want, but woman vampires can't have children... It's been unheard of, so no one knows it's true... The organs in the body shut down, like the bladder. You won't have the need to go to the bathroom. With a man, he will still have semen, but it actually venom semen, which, if a male vampire and human female do have sex, a hybrid can be made. Unfortunately, I have always wanted my own child, but I am unable to produce one..." I said, the tears coming back.

"Esme it's ok... Shhh..." He gently rubbed my head to his chest.

"I love you Carlisle..." I said and he whispers back the same.

"I love you Esme... Will you change me now Esme?" he asked and I froze.

"Uhm..."

**Read and review guys! Cliffy... :O Stephanie Meyer owns the characters and twilight, but not my idea for this story. Sorry Stephanie XD**


	6. Fiery Pain is healed

Carlisle POV

"Esme? Will you? I want to be like you, and live forever. I want you in my life forever... Esme..." I pleaded. I wanted to become like Esme, I could protect her. I wanted to protect her. I loved her.

"You are positive you want this?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yes Esme. I want to protect you." I said, holding her hand and squeezing it gently. She squeezed back, and I smiled. "Please?" I asked and she nodded. She moved to behind me in her vampire speed, and sighed against my neck.

"Are you scared?" She asked and I nodded.

"A little bit..." I whispered back. I have never had a woman so close to my face or neck since my last girlfriend. I swallowed the saliva building in my mouth.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you..." She whispered into my mouth, gently kissing my neck.

"I won't care. I'll have you forever." I said, and she sighed, cold breath running down my neck. My breath hitched. I felt her teeth scrap my neck and I moved my neck towards her.

"I love you Carlisle... Try to remember as much as you can from your human life..." She said and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I screamed as loud as I could... It felt like a fire in my body, all I saw was my life in the future together with Esme...

~~~3 days later~~~

I woke up, in a room with a white cieling, that looked like my room. I sat up and gasped. I could see everything so much clearer now. I looked around the room. I felt a sudden pain in my throat and I growled. Esme ran in, in an instant.

"Carlisle you're up... Come, we must hunt now." She said and I nodded. Esme looked breath taking. I could see every line and everything on her skin. She was gorgeous. Not even, there wasn't a word to describe her.

"Esme you're beautiful..." I whispered and she smiled, tugging my hand.

"And you're very handsome. Now come. Let's jump." she said, and then we jumped out the window.

"Wow!" I said and she giggled beside me, running, while I chased her. She was very fast, that is, until I caught her and brought her into my embrace.

"Carlisle! You caught me." She said and I smiled, sniffing and nodding."Smell the deer?" she asked and I nodded. "Go after them. Watch and follow." She said and I watched her tackle a deer about 20 feet away from me. I sniffed and I smelled a deer about 100 yards away.

"Mine." I whispered and ran. I ran as fast as I could, and tackled something. I don't know what it was, but it smelt good.

"Carlisle good catch!" Esme yelled and I quickly cracked the animal's neck. I looked and saw it was a bear. I drank the bear as dry as a desert.

"Ohh... That's delicious..." I whispered, running and tackling a mountain lion, draining it and smiling. I looked down and noticed I was dirty and my clothes were ripped. I watched Esme stare.

"Sorry..." She whispered, looking away.

"See something you like?" I asked and she nodded.

"Let's get some more shall we? I haven't hunted for a while so I'm thirsty." She said and I nodded. She sniffed and pointed west. "Bears. 10 by the river." she whispered and I nodded, as we ran as fast as we could towards the river. I was beating Esme by an inch, and we stopped. The bears were right in front of us.

"We each get 5 yes?" I whispered and she nodded.

"Break the necks first, then drink." she whispered and we ran out of the bush we were hiding in. We each broke 5 necks from the bears. I looked down at my clothes, and saw they were ripped bad. My shirt was ripped to shreds, barely on my shoulders, so I took that off. My jeans were ripped, but they were still durable. I really didn't want to go around with boxers.

"Let's drink." I said and she nodded, staring at my chest and body. I smiled at her, and then we both drank our bears dry. Oh it was heaven down my throat. "Aahh..." I said, laying back onto the grass and smiling. I had a slight burn in my throat, but it wasn't too bad now. Esme came laid next to me, with not a scratch on her clothes. I stared.

"Yes Carlisle?" She said and I chuckled a little.

"How do you hunt and not get one scratch on you, yet I hunt, and I'm practically naked." I said and she giggled.

"I have much more practice than you." she said and I smiled, nodding, then taking her hand in mine, playing with her fingers.

"I love you Esme..." I said and she smiled.

"And I love you." she whispered, and yet I still heard her. The sun was starting to come out, and I looked up. The sun was hitting Esme's skin, which made it glitter.

"Esme..." I said and sat up. She sat up with me and smiled.

"This is why we can't be in sunlight. Everyone would know you're different. See?" She poked my chest and I looked down, to see myself do the same. "Wow..." She said. She ran her hands down my stomach and chest, tracing the lines where my 6 pack was. I smiled. She traced lower until she got to my waistband, and then pulled away. I smiled at her, looking down.

"Shall we go home Esme?" I said and she nodded, smiling and getting up. She picked me up too. "Strong." I said and she nodded. She went over to a small tree, no thicker than soda bottle, and pulled it out of the ground easily.

"Amazed?" She asked and I nodded. She took my hand, dropping the tree, and we ran home.

~~-At home-~~

"Esme?" I asked, gently massaging her feet that lay on my lap. She kicked slightly but then stopped and smiled.

"Yes, Carlisle? You don't have to massage my feet you know." She gently took her feet away, but I pulled them back, and pulled her onto my lap.

"What does it feel like... To kiss?" I asked. My ex girlfriend never let me kiss her lips. Only her body.

"Oh... Um, well it's an amazing feeling. If you're with the right person anyways. With anyone else, it feels like... Nothing. It's just like a kiss from your parents from when you were younger... I found that out with Charles..." She whispered 'Charles' and I really don't blame her.

"So if you're with the right person, it would feel great?" I asked and she nodded. I turned her around to face me, as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"People say they feel a spark when they kiss or touch... I've been feeling sparks touching you Carlisle..." She whispered.

"Really now?" I whispered back. I leant into her more, my lips inches from hers. She had the most beautiful plump lips I've ever seen.

"C-Carlisle you're a-a little cl-close..." She stuttered and whispered. I smiled at her.

"I want to kiss you Esme..." I whispered. Our foreheads touched, and I did feel a spark.

"Then kiss me..." She whispered, with our eyes closed. I gently moved in, kissing her. I pulled back slightly and smiled. "Again?" She whispered and I nodded. I kissed her again, a bit deeper this time, pulling her closer. I felt her hands tug at my hair, kneeling on my lap. I groaned slightly, kissing her deeper.

"Esme..." I whispered, kissing deeper. She pulled at my hair harder, and I kissed her more, licking her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and we french kissed. I leaned over her, her body under mine. I slipped my hand under her shirt, but pulled it away. I pulled away quickly and looked into her eyes. We both just opened our eyes.

"Wow..." She whispered, gently taking my hand. I gently pressed my lips to hers again, then pulled away...

"You're my other half Esme..." I whispered and she smiled.


	7. Oops Fired arms

**OK so I am going to skip ahead a little bit, to 7 months. Carlisle has his golden eyes now, and they are still together, him and Esme. There will be a surprise guest in this so be aware.**

**Disclaimer: STEPH MEYER OWNS ALL DAMMIT! I want Twilight.**

Carlisle POV

I am very happy. I hadn't known that my life would change the day we met. We ran into each other, and my whole life was turned around. I knew something was different, but I now know what, and I am happy that I met my love. My love is Esme. I am going to ask her to marry me. I have saved up all my money for the ring I bought her. It was a gold ring, with 2 diamonds, 2 emeralds, 2 rubies, and 7 amethyst crystals. She said that amethyst was her favorite. I made it into a pattern as well. Amethyst, ruby, amethyst, diamond, amethyst, emerald, amethyst, ruby, amethyst, diamond, amethyst, emerald, and the last one amethyst. It was a beautiful ring, and I engraved it to on the inside. It says 'I love you Esme for all eternity.' I hope she likes it.

As I hear Esme pull in, I quickly set the wine, glasses, and ring in place. I put the ring in my pocket in it's box. I run to the door, and open it for her.

"Hello my love." I said and she smiled, gently kissing my chin.

"Well hello there handsome. I smell your cologne and gel. What's going on? Why did I have to leave for 3 hours?" She asked and I smiled, covering her eyes with my hands. "Hey!"

"Just walk, and I will direct you." I said, and she walked forward, while I led her into our bedroom upstairs, with candles lit, wine poured into glasses, and low, soft music.

"Mmm..." She said and I uncovered her eyes. She gasped. "Carlisle what is this for?"

"For us. Now, to make the evening perfect, would you like to try on the lace nightgown I had especially made for you?"

"Carlisle!" She hugged me tightly and nodded. I smiled, going to under our bed, grabbing the lace. It was a red lace panty and bra set, and then the gown itself was personalized. I had the man stitch 'Only for my Carlisle' on the front. I smiled and handed her the box. She opened it and pulled out the lace panty and bra set.

"You like?"

"I do." She said and smiled. She pulled out the gown and saw the writing and smiled. "Carlisle this is amazing!" She screamed, hugging me again.

"I'm very glad you like it." I whispered in her ear, gently licking and kissing behind it. She smiled and pulled away. "Shall we have the wine now?" She nodded. I gave her a glass with the blood wine I make for just us, and she sipped it. There was a knock on the door downstairs and I sighed.

"Don't worry love. Come we'll both go." She said and smiled. We sat our glasses down and ran downstairs to the door. We opened the door, with a grinning man. He had red eyes so we knew he was a vampire.

"Hello sir... How may we help you?" I asked and he looked at Esme. She hid behind me and put her hands in my back jean pockets. Whenever she did this, she was scared.

"I'm looking for her." He said roughly and I raised my brow.

"I'm sorry? She's staying with me sir." I said and backed up.

"I'm Charles Evenson." He grinned, and then it clicked.

"Go away Charles! I hate you! I'm dating this man here so just go." Esme said and I looked at Charles, with a disbelieving look.

"How could you!" I screamed, grabbing his neck and pinning him to the wall. He flipped us, with me against the wall. I growled as he held my neck hard. I squirmed, kicking him, which finally he let me go. I saw Esme run upstairs quickly. I grabbed him hard by the neck and growled. "How could you hurt such a lovely lady you ass." I growled.

"She was my wife, I could do whatever I wanted to." He said, choking slightly, then punching my stomach, causing me to fall back. He picked me up, throwing me against the wall, and pinning me.

"That doesn't mean you can almost kill her!" I screamed, biting his wrist and ripping it off. He screamed, and I threw him through the door. I ran out tackled him, throwing him against a tree which broke under the impact. I wanted to kill this man so much right now.

"She was my property! Whatever was mine, I could do whatever I wanted with it!" He screamed, ripping my arm off. I screamed and tried to bite down on it. I growled at him, and finally I grabbed his neck, pinning him to the house, and ripped his neck off. He fell and I grabbed his hand that I ripped off, and burned him. I put him in a gravel pit, and burned the bastard. I looked around for my arm, and finally found it. I grabbed it carefully, and walked into the house.

"Esme... Love... Come out. He's dead... I burned him." I said softly, and she came downstairs, with tear stained cheeks, and she ran to me.

"Carlisle I'm so sorry... You shouldn't have delt with that man. This should have been my arm. Carlisle I'm sorry." She said through tears. I hugged her with one arm, and kissed her forehead.

"Esme shhh... I would've died had this been your arm. I would never have let you deal with that man... I love you too much for that. I want you to never deal with that man ever, and you shouldn't have when you were human." I whispered. She took my broken arm and ran upstairs, me on her heels. She sat me on the bed, and grabbed wrapping, a venom needle, and some tape. I wondered what she was doing.

"I'm going to try this. I don't know if this will work, but I hope it does Carlisle... I'm so sorry..." She said quietly, putting my arm up to where it was broken, and she bandaged it. She taped it up too.

"Esme are you sure about this?" She injected the venom and I screamed a little. "Ouch! Fire fire!" It felt like fire was burning my arm. She took the needle out, and put it back in the cabinet it was in. The burning stopped and I laid back.

"No more burning?" She asked and I nodded. She unwrapped my arm, and threw the bandages out. "Move your fingers love..." She whispered. I moved my fingers, and was surprised.

"It worked..." I said and she hugged me.

"It worked... Oh thank you God..." She whispered and she kissed my cheeks, and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you God..." I whispered and she curled into my body...

Looks like I'm proposing tomorrow instead.


	8. I love you

~~The Next Day~~

Esme POV

I'm so happy that the bandage sealant worked... It worked on my friend Tanya when the same thing happened to her. She was fighting with a vampire man, and he ripped her arm off, but they ended up together. It was funny how they ended up together...

"Esme? Could you come here please?" My love called and I went upstairs to his office. He had poured the wine we had last night into two glasses. It was about 5 O'clock at night now, and we had a wonderful time ahead of us. Carlisle had to work today from 5 in the morning to 3:30 in the afternoon.

"Hello my love..." I said, gently sitting on his lap, drinking the wine I had and smiling. He smiled at me, gently tugging my shirt and toying with my fingers. I smiled.

"Esme love I have a surprise for you..." He said and I smiled.

"What is it? You know I love surprises." I said and he chuckled, starting to stand up. I got off his lap, and went to sit on the bed. He stood in front of me, hands in his pockets.

"Esme Anne Platt... Ever since I have first caught your eyes I knew from that moment you were mine. You are my beautiful desert flower, blooming everyday, from anything that's happened to you. I love you so much, and I have one gift for you. It might seem awkward at first, but doing this makes it seem very much right. Esme Anne Platt..." He kneeled to the ground, and pulled out a ring. I gasped. "Will you marry me Esme Anne?" He asked and I smiled. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks and I nodded. He picked me up, smiling, and kissing me.

"I will marry you Carlisle... I do..." I said and smiled. I would never let this man go...

"Now Esme, I know, that you probably want a huge wedding..." He said and I put a finger to his lips.

"No I don't. I had a huge one with Charles, and this one is to be simple. Casual and simple. I can wear a black pencil skirt with a white blouse, and you can wear jeans..." I said and he hugged me.

"Well, what your wearing should be fine because well... Uncle Henry!" He called, and a man came into the room, with the Bible in his hand.

"Carlisle..." I said and smiled.

"Hello Carlisle. Hello there Mrs. Cullen." He said and smiled.

"Now Uncle Henry, can we do the last part only, since we already know the whole speech?" Carlisle asked, pulling me close to him, rubbing my side. His uncle nodded and smiled.

"Do you, Esme Anne Platt, take Carlisle Anthony Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked and I smiled

"I do. Forever and always." I said, smiling, holding Carlisle's hand.

"And do you, Carlisle Anthony Cullen, take Esme Anne Platt to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Of course I do." he said and his uncle smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" He said and ran out of the room. Carlisle kissed me and I kissed him back, gently running my hand through his hair. He smiled against my lips, gently pushing his hips to mine. I smiled. We kissed for what seemed like ages.

"Carlisle..." I whispered and he smiled.

"Yes?" He whispered, and I kissed him again, tugging and toying with his shirt. He gently took my hand away and pulled away.

"Carlisle I'm sorry..." I whispered and he put his finger to his lips.

"Shh... What do you want to try my love... Mrs. Cullen..." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you... But..."

"But what Esme? Tell me my love what's bothering you?" He asked and I bit my lip. I was nervous... I knew he would want to have sex with me, but I was nervous and scared still.

"I don't know if I want to...do it... Yet. I don't know if I'm ready, and I'm sure you want to, but I am just scared because of my bad experi-" He put his finger to my lips. I had tears running down my cheeks. I was afraid I made Carlisle made.

"Shhh my love. Don't cry..." He hugged me, and I wiped my tears on his chest.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

"I won't and never will my love." He whispered, and I rubbed my tears away.

"But.."

"Shh. I won't hurt you like that bastard did. I promise. I will wait until you are positively ready for us to have sex. I am not rushing you. You're my delicate flower... My beautiful exotic bird. Now shhh... Drink your wine my love, and we can do it whenever you are definately ready to." He said and I hugged him.

"I love you so much Carlisle..." I whispered and he smiled down at me.

"And I love you..." He said, and we laid in bed, just talking to each other for the night.

I'm glad I found my other half.


	9. Sexy time

**OK so things are starting to speed in the relationship here. Esme is ready so what happens next?**

Esme POV

I was ready for Carlisle. It has been about a month after our marriage. Carlisle has been insisting on taking me on a honeymoon, but I keep telling him no. Atleast not now... I don't want to do too much for it... I sighed. I sat on my bed, running my hand along the sheets. Carlisle was playing games on his computer, and I smiled.

"Carlisle love?" I called him, and he awnsered right away, standing up and running over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Yes my beautiful delicate desert flower?" he whispered in my ear and I whispered back.

"I think I'm ready Carlisle..." He pulled away from my ear, and looked at me with concern.

"Are you sure Esme? I can wait until you are positive." He said and I nodded. To show him, I ran my hands up his shirt, running my hands along his body. I tugged on the waistband of his jeans playfully.

"I think I'm ready." I said confidently. He smiled at me. He pulled me closer to his body.

"I won't hurt you I promise." he whispered. I knew he would never hurt me as it was.

"I know my handsome hubby..." I whispered. He gently kissed my nose, which sent shivers through my spine. I leant towards his mouth.

"Slowly... OK? Slow." He whispered, his forehead resting upon mine.

"I know my love." I whispered, and he kissed me. I kissed him back just as gentle, sliding my hands over his shoulders. He pulled away very slightly, and then deepened the kiss slightly. I tugged his hair at the nape of his neck. I felt a groan coming from his chest, and then into my mouth. I pulled away, nipping his lip, and kissing him again.

Carlisle POV

I kissed Esme, hoping that I haven't scared her. I gently ran my tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth slightly. We french kissed and kissed on and off.

"Esme are you sure?" I whispered inbetween our kisses. I leant down to kiss her neck, sucking lightly at the skin. She moaned and nodded.

"I'm s-sure... Ohh Carlisle that feels...different." She whispered, and I smiled.

"No one's kissed your neck I presume?" I whispered, kissing with open mouth kisses, licking and nipping her skin. She nodded. I started to push us towards the bed, gently taking Esme and putting her below me. I paused for a moment, looking down at her. She had the biggest doe-eyed look I've ever seen. "Are you sure you're ready?" I leant down closer to her face, and she switched us. Now I was below her.

"I believe I'm ready Carlisle." She ran her hands along my body, sliding her hands under my shirt. I groaned quietly. She didn't know where my soft spot was whenever someone touched me. She slid my shirt off of my body and I smiled. I gently took hers off as well, as she began to play with the zipper of my jeans. Just the brim of my boxers were showing.

"I love you Esme..." I said, gently lifting her up, and taking of her skirt. She had on a red lace panties and bra set. I groaned to myself and she smiled.

"Does someone like my new set I see..." She whispered, leaning down to my ear, nipping it lightly. I nodded slightly, raising my hips. I was highly aroused now and I saw Esme look down. "Someone's a little bit... Aroused..." She whispered, running her finger along my thigh. I groaned, and she slid my jeans off, leaving me in my boxers.

"E-Esme..." I shook slightly. I was anxious, but yet, was patient. I knew Esme has been through a lot. I grinned, and switched us around, making her on the bottom.

"Carlisle!" She shrieked. I chuckled, lightly caressing her jawbone, running my finger along her neck and collarbone. She moaned beneath me. "Ohh Carlisle..." She whispered and I smiled, gently running my finger over her tender breasts. I saw her bite her lip, and then she grinned, flipping again. She caressed along my side, and tracing the lines on my stomach. I groaned and squirmed a little when she ran her finger along my happy trail into my pants.

"Esme are you sure you want me to?" I flipped us, gently taking her panties off with my teeth. Her back arched and I smiled, taking her panties off completely. She was beautiful. I gently licked between her folds, flicking in and out of her with my tongue.

"Oh God..." She whispered, feeling a tight grip on the sheets. I licked again, which caused her to moan louder. "Carlisle... Oh God!" She shrieked. I gently pinched her clit, causing her to gasp. She flipped us, and I smiled.

"Esme is a liking." I whispered, waggling my eyebrows. She giggled, kissing my, and sliding my boxers off. I smiled, and kissed her deeper, until I felt her grab me. "OH GOD" I said and she smiled against my lips. She kissed me, and pumped me at the same time. I felt a tight knot in my stomach.

Esme POV

I felt amazing. Carlisle was amazing. I gently pumped him which caused him to grab the sheets. I smiled, kissing him. I'm glad I could pleasure this man.

"I love you Carlisle... I think I am ready..." I said, gently flipping us, because he was on the bottom... He pulled away from me, and smiled.

"Promise me love?" He whispered and I nodded. He leant down and kissed me. I felt his tip at my entrance, and I winced in my head a little. I felt him push himself in and I winced.

"Ouch." I whispered. It hurt... I have never felt a man this big before. I had tears running down my cheeks, but only small ones.

"I'm sorry love. Umm do you want me to pull out?" He said and I shook my head. I wiped away my tears and spoke.

"Just hold on... Let me adjust... You're quite big..." I whispered and he looked away embarassed.

"Shh my love..." He caressed my cheek bone, and I nodded. He pulled out and then pushed in slowly again. I moaned.

"Ohh..." I whispered. He pushed in and out continously very slowly. I felt a tight knot in my stomach. Carlisle started to push faster now. I moaned again, and I felt someone shoot through my body. "Oh GOD! CARLISLE!" I screamed and I ripped the sheets.

"ESME!" He screamed with me at the same time. We panted, with Carlisle laying on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling and panting.

"Oh my God..." I whispered. I felt him pull out of me, and clean us up with wipes. I smiled and cuddled up to my hubby.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my love... I'm sorry it hurt at first..." He said, gently nipping and kissing my neck.

"It's ok love..." I said


	10. Names

**OK readers, now that they have had sex, what do you think will happen next? Well, let's just say there is someone that pops up. Enjoy!**

**One week after their first time :)**

Esme POV

I was feeling different... After having sex with Carlisle, well, I feel different. I heldmy stomach because for some reason I felt sick to my stomach. Carlisle and I were sitting and watching a movie, just cuddling. I held my stomach and then I felt really sick.

"Oh God!" I screamed, running to the bathroom. I threw up blood! I'm a vampire, and I got physically sick. That's not even possible. Carlisle came running in, holding my long hair back, rubbing my back.

"Esme, love, are you alright? What's going on?" He asked me in a very concerned voice. I stopped puking, and I sat up. I held my stomach and Carlisle looked at me. "Esme?" He rubbed my stomach.

"Yes, love?" I said, looking concerned as well.

"I hear a heartbeat." He said, leaning down towards my stomach. He put his ear to my stomach, and rubbed it. I was scared.

"Carlisle, vampires can't get pregnant..." I said and he shook his head.

"But you're pregnant Esme." He said, holding my hand and smiling. "Esme we're going to have our own little child..." He whispered, with tears coming down his cheeks. Oh my God...

"I'm pregnant... Carlisle we're having a baby!" I screamed, and we gave each other a big hug.

"Esme this is amazing... Oh my God we gotta shop for bottles and clothes. Baby cribs, changing tables. Oh, Esme this is great!" He hugged me snuggly and I smiled.

"This is amazing, but we must wait until we find out the gender my love... Our baby will tell us what he or she is. Boy or Girl. Don't worry, Carlisle..." I whispered, and he smiled. I kissed him gently, tugging his pants waistband. "I feel someone's arousal..." I whispered, and Carlisle chuckled, looking embarassed.

"Esme don't embarass me..." He whispered, and I knew he was being playful. He loved it when I teased him. I smiled, gently kissing him, and then smacking him between his legs, running away before he could get me. Carlisle laughed, running after me and smiling. He finally caught me off-guard and caught me around the corner of the kitchen.

"I love you Carlisle..." I whispered, gently kissing him and smiling. He kissed me back and smiled.

Carlisle POV

My Esme is pregnant...

"Esme my love, we must pick names." I said and she nodded smiling. I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I thought about it. What if I am a terrible father? What if I hurt our child.

"Hmmm... Well first of all, let's pick out some girl names." She whispered, kissing me again under my chin. I smiled.

"Mmmm..." I whispered and she giggled, poking my stomach, rubbing it too.

"Hmmmm.. Now I like the name Jaqualine. Or maybe Isabella. Hmmm... Mary Alice? Anna? Karen? Hmmm... Oh... So many names to choose from Carlisle!" She said, jumping in my arms and I chuckled, kissing behind her ear.

"Why don't we go decide names upstairs my love..." I whispered, picking her up in my arms, and running upstairs quickly. She squealed, kicking her feet on my back.

"Carlisle you're going to get it!" She shrieked. I put her down gently, smiling. She wrapped her arms around me, smiling. "What am I going to do with you Carlisle?" She whispered, smacking my butt and smiling. I gently patted hers, squeezing her side.

"Now what am I going to do with you? You're a little fiesty..." I whispered, kissing her neck lightly. I smiled in her neck, as she rubbed her hips against mine lightly.

"Oh I'm not that fiesty, am I?" She whispered, sitting on the bed. I sat next to her, holding her hand and smiling.

"I love you so much Esme..." I said, smiling. She started to take her shirt off, laying on a tight camisole and a black lace bra. Esme smiled at me, standing and taking her pants off too, leaving me to see her red lace panties. She kissed me lightly, straddling me and caressing around the budlge on my pants. I groaned into her mouth, kissing her.

"Someone's... Happy." She whispered, and I chuckled, pulling away lightly.

"Well, because you're so very sexy and I just can't help but love you-" I kiss her "And kiss you-" I kiss her again. "And just caress you everywhere and touch you..." I kissed her again, smiling, and she wrapped her hands in my hair.

"I love you so much Carlisle..." She whispered, leaning her head on my chest and playing with my fingers.

"Shall we think of two names?" I whispered and she nodded, smiling.

"I like Jaqualine Kendra. Wait... Kendra Marie!" She shrieked. I smiled

"I like that name. Kendra Marie... Hmmm... Maybe we could do Tyler Philip for a boy name?" I suggested and smiled.

"I love it..." She whispered and we smiled. I leant into her and kissed her gently.

"Esme..."

"Yes my Carlisle?" She whispered and I smiled.

"I'm nervous... What if I'm a bad father?" She gasped.

"Carlisle you'll be a great father." She said and I smiled.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing her nose lightly, smiling.


	11. Final Chapter

Carlisle POV

"Carlisle! I feel fat! I'm fat... Why do you even love me... I'm so ugly!" Esme screamed from the couch. It's been a week and half, and Esme is now 9 months pregnant... She was very very grouchy and I feel sorry for her...

"Esme I love you because you're beautiful, and because you're smart and you'd be a wonderful mother. You're not fat either my love..." I said, rubbing her feet. She wiggled her toes, smiling.

"Oh, Carlisle, I'm only playing..." She said, smiling and giggling. "You're hands tickle Carlisle..." She wiggled her toes and giggled, while I massaged her feet. I started to tickle her feet and she shrieked! "CARLISLE NO!" She laughed while I tickled her feet. I stopped tickling her feet and smiled.

"Feel better?" I asked, smiling and pulling Esme onto my lap. She was a strange, but lovely woman...

"A little... My stomach is starting to hurt though..." She said rubbing it. I frowned, putting an ear to her stomach. I felt and heard the baby.

"It's time..." I said and she smiled. We still haven't got any clothes for him or her. The baby's stubborn. She got up and then fell, screaming and holding her stomach. "Esme!" I quickly picked her up and ran upstairs. I gently laid Esme on thee table, kissing her nose. "Shh love.." I said and she nodded, panting and screaming.

"Get the baby out now!" She screamed and I quickly bit through her skin and saw our baby. I pulled our baby out, drying him or her off, and quickly dressing her or him. I will see the sex after... I laid the baby in the bassenet, going over to Esme. I sealed her skin up and bandaged it. I helped her stand, while she held onto me.

"Shh Esme, come love..." I wheeled the bassenet over to the bed, and brought Esme over too. I gently sat Esme on the bed, on my side of the bed, and I sat on hers, holding our baby. "Let's see the gender." I whispered, and she nodded, very tiredly. She leaned against me and smiled. I took our baby's clothes off, and diaper.

"A little boy..." She whispered, holding our naked baby. Our son curled into Esme, making a sucking motion, and holding her breast. I smiled and took our son, holding him while Esme got ready to breast feed. "Must be the breast milk is blood and milk?" She asked and I nodded.

"Maybe... Wow... A son. Tyler Philip Cullen." I said and she nodded, smiling. I put the diaper back on him and he kicked his feet, giggling. I smiled. Esme took Tyler and smiled.

"He looks a lot like you Carlisle... He has blue eyes, blonde hair, and has a body structure like yours too. Gender too obviously..." I chuckled at her comment and smiled.

"But he also has your nose and lips, and little streaks of caramel color in his hair. He still handsome." I said, and she smiled. I kissed her gently, but then Tyler started to fuss.

"I shall feed him..." She said.

Esme POV

"I shall feed him..." I said. I smiled, gently putting Tyler under my breast, and waited. "OUCH." I said. He bit my nipple.

"What's wrong love?" Carlisle asked me and I shook my head.

"He's fiesty like his father too. He bit my nipple..." I said and Carlisle chuckled. I smiled, Tyler sucking lightly.

"He's my man." Carlisle said and I nodded, smiling.

"He's alot like you too." I giggled, feeding Tyler's hand rub up against my breast.

"Esme... I'm thristy too." Carlisle said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Carlisle no. Not now... Besides, this is for Tyler right now." I said, pointing to my breast. Carlisle pouted, and laid his head on my lap. I giggled, watching Tyler kick Carlisle in the head.

"Hello Tyler's feet..." He said, grabbing his feet and rubbing them with his finger. Tyler kicked his feet more and laughed. I smiled. I looked and saw Carlisle had a bit of an arousal. I grinned, sucking on my finger for a moment. Carlisle was wearing sweatpants so it'd work easier. I stuck my hand and rubbed his erection with my wet finger. He groaned and bucked hips lightly. "Esme..." He whispered.

"Yes my love?" I whispered, still feeding Tyler, and grabbing Carlisle. I squeezed him hard many times, getting grunts and groans from Carlisle.

"Esme... Oh God... Left... Left... Oh right there... Yesssss... Pinch. OH BABY!" He screamed and Tyler giggled. I took my hand out, washing it with a wipe near by, and then holding Tyler. Carlisle whimpered, and Tyler heard him. I sat him up and he pointed at Carlisle, holding his arms out. Carlisle whimpered, sitting up, and smiling. Tyler giggled and leaned towards Carlisle, who took him and held him.

"Da." Tyler said, giggling. I quealed with excitement!

"Our son said Da!" I said and Carlisle smiled.

"Yes I know my love... He's very smart like his mother..." He said and I smiled.

"I love you Carlisle..."

"And I love you Esme..."


End file.
